Bodyguard
by ImagineDivergentDragons
Summary: Beatrice 'Tris' Prior is a bodyguard in the squadron Dauntless. They go by a few simple rules; 1. Avoid damage to the client. 2. Never leave your client until the job is done. 3. Never start relationships with the client. But, when she is hired by the famous and wealthy Four, will she break the third rule? Fourtris. My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1: The First Assignment

**Tris POV**

I had my back against the wall. The loud noises of bullets being fired from there guns echoed around the empty street. My client, a young teenage girl, -who happened to be the same age as me- was visibly trembling beside me.

I had evacuated her from her school roughly fifteen minutes ago. we had been running flat out for the past ten, and we were both tired. We still had roughly half a kilometre till we got to the 'objective'.

My goal was to get her out of here without her getting shot. Simple, right?

My client peered over the wall but I quickly leaned forwards and pushed her head down into cover, just as a bullet whizzed an inch over her head and slammed into the brickwork of the house we we facing.

"Are you trying to die?" I whispered loudly at her.

"Not particularly." She replied.

"Then stay down." I ordered. "I'm calling for back-up."

I lifted a hand up to the earpiece in my right ear, pushed a button on it down, and yelled into it. "X-Ray this is Tango, we need back-up right now!"

I waited from what seemed like minutes, before the earpiece crackled into life.

_"Roger that Tango. We are on our way. ETA two minutes." _Lynn, a top bodyguard, said down the line.

There was now way I could last another two minutes. My enemies were closing in. Fast. I had nothing to defend myself: no gun or knife. I only had my martial art skills, but I'm sure they would shoot me before I got a centimetre out of cover. The two of them were coming at us from the sides, and the slow wall we were taking cover from could only protect us from frontal shots.

I decided we had to move. It was going to be another sprint, as there was no cover other than across the street.

I ushered my client forward, towards the end of the wall. I shuffled next to her and got into a crouch. She immediately followed.

I switched sides with her, so if anyone was going to get shot it was me. She stuck her head out, and would've gotten shot if I didn't push her head down again.

"You're making this way more difficult than it should be Marlene!" I barked "Sorry," Marlene said gently. "But I'm supposed to be panicking. Boss' orders."

I mentally face-palmed.

"And, I think you should jump instead of run, because I'm taller than you."

I turn my head and glare. Marlene puts her hands up in a mock surrender. "I was just saying."

I sighed and told her we would start running on the count of three. I put three fingers up.

I took one down...

Then another...

And then... The final one.

And we started running.

**XXXXXXXX**

We dove into cover just as a paintball splatted on the pavement, turning a small patch of it a bright orange.

We would be safe from any paintballs for now, and Marlene seemed unharmed. There was only half a minute left until back-up arrived, and I could here my enemy's boots clumping on the road, with the noise getting louder by the second.

A pink paintball exploded about a metre from our position and Marlene fake-jumped at my side. I looked across the street and saw our two persuers standing across the street, their guns aimed at us.

From where they were they could easily shoot Marlene and then I would fail.

I heard the screeching of tyres before the actual van came into view. It came to a halt in front of us and the door slid open revealing Lynn.

"Get in!" She yelled.

Marlene stood up and practically threw herself inside. I followed just afterwards. The sound of paintballs hitting off the van stopped after Lynn gave the 'bad guys' outside a thumbs up.

We all got out of the car -us, being Marlene, Lynn, Shauna (Lynn's sis) and I- and met up with the others, before the leader of this bodyguard squadron, Lauren came over.

"Good work today guys." She said. "Everyone play their roles well. The shooters did exceptionally well in this training exercise." Lauren looked towards me and I could tell she had a large list of the mistakes I had made. "However, Tris, you failed to protect your client, and failed."

Uriah, -another bodyguard, and one of the shooters- chuckled triumphantly before dragging Marlene over and pulling her hair away from her neck to reveal a pitch black splodge that really stood out against her pearly white skin.

Lauren smirked before dismissing us, for us all to go back to our rooms, to hang out or to train further.

Once Lauren was out of sight and earshot I turned towards Marlene.

"Why didn't you tell me you had been shot?" I asked angrily.

"You were already stressed over the situation. I didn't want to stress you more." Marlene said plainly, her light foreign accent showing through.

Quite a few of the squad were foreign. The Pedrad brothers were from Spain, Will was from Wales, Marlene was from Scotland and Christina was born in Africa but was raised in America, while the rest of us were American.

"Although, I wish you did take the shot. It was sore."

**XXXXXXXX**

It was dinner a few hours later. We gathered inside the dining hall and sat at our usual table.

Halfway through dinner, and a food fight going on between all of us, Lauren 'invited' me to her office.

Lauren's office was a total mess. There was paperwork scattered all over the floor and on top of the mahogany desk. A computer and pencil pot was also on the desk, but it seemed they were hardly used.

The room smelled of a flowery perfume, and no doubt Lauren had a bottle of it in one of the drawers in the desk.

"Someone has asked for our service." She says. "And I, somehow, think you are the person for the job."

A million questions spring into my head. Who is it? Why is Lauren choosing me?

" You will be protecting Four, a famous actor and singer. You will be protecting him at all hours, without appearing obvious as a bodyguard."

"When do I start?" I ask, trying to sound eager.

"In two days." When she stops speaking she gestures for me to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the fist chapter of 'Bodyguard'! Please review fave or follow!<strong>

**~Imagine**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Before the Assignment

**Ayyoo!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, faves and follows! I didn't expect I would be getting that many... Thank you all so much!**

**I just remembered I forgot the disclaimer. Oops. ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, or the characters. If I did, Lynn, Marley, Trissy, Will and Uri would still be alive. But not Al. I find his lack of bravery and courage disturbing... **

**:| ._. |: .-. :| ._. |: .-.**

**Tris' POV**

A few of my friends were gone by the time I returned from Lauren's bomb site of an office.

For a woman who finds the time to downgrade others on how 'grubby' they looked or the way they acted, she didn't live up to the standards she expected others to.

The food fight had stopped, but a few small chunks of food were still getting thrown around. By Christina mostly. She was glaring at everyone sitting around the table.

I could see why.

Her t-shirt has chocolate smeared down it. While most people would just get slightly annoyed at the person who did it, to Christina, it was a war declaration. She adored clothes and incredibly long shopping trips to buy them with an unlucky victim.

I was one of the most common because according to Chris, jeans, hoodies and tank-tops are not the only clothes in the world, and that I needed to take more risks with the clothes I wore. But after I said that, Lynn took it the wrong way saying I should jump off a building. Lynn is our personal ray of sunshine.

Also, Uriah had his head in his hands, with his older brother Zeke trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as a sat down beside him.

"It's a tragedy!" Uriah wailed.

"How? Did something bad happen back home?"

The Spanish teen shook his head and lifted it up so he looked me in the eye. "Lynn stole my Dauntless cake!" He cried, pointing accusingly at the female teen.

Lynn was sitting two seats up from me, with the stolen Dauntless cake in front of her.

I glared at her and she just smiled back.

There were very few people who were able to get to Lynn. I wasn't one of them.

Two of which were her siblings, Shauna and Hector. And surprisingly, Marlene.

Thankfully, Marlene was sitting between Lynn and I.

I gently poked the Scottish girl in the shoulder and she turned to face me, with a rather large smearing of ketchup down her right cheek. I nodded in Uriah's direction. She seemed to have gotten the message.

"You got a little something there." I finally told her, pointing to my right cheek, not bothering to hide the smile that crept onto my face.

I could see her usual cheerful expression shift to a slightly confused one as Marlene wiped some off with a slender finger.

She licked some of it off, before swiftly plucking a fry -or a chip as she and Will called them- and wiped the remainder of the ketchtup off before eating it.

Marlene then shifted round towards Lynn and started whispering something into her ear.

About a minute later, Lynn begrudgingly slid the cake still resting practically untouched on it's plate.

Uriah's eyes light up when the plate stopped in front of him. He picked his fork up and immediately started to devour the cake.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

After dinner we're free for the rest of the day. Or, as free as you could be with a curfew at 10 p.m.

Me and the girls had no plans for tonight, apart from Shauna, who was going on a date with Zeke.

And since there was nothing else to do around the apartment, I decided to watch zombie movies with Lynn, Marlene, a very freaked out Christina and our other roommate, Jeanine.

The five of us were roughly halfway through _World War Z,_ having finished _Warm Bodies _about an hour ago.

The living room was pitch black apart from the light coming from the TV. I'm sure Christina will have nightmares after this. She was clinging to my arm hugging a pillow on the couch we were sharing, covered by soft and warm blankets.

She had relaxed during the start of the scene, when the main character, Gerry Lane -played by Brad Pitt- landed in Israel where the zombie infection hadn't reached because of a high stone wall.

But when the zombies had breached the wall by climbing over the top, and at that point pajama-clad Marlene and Lynn, situated on their own couch, began protesting about how unrealistic that was, with Jeanine saying that zombies were also unrealistic.

Which brings us to where we are now in the movie.

"It's moving!" Marlene yelled at the TV leaning forward and pointing. "Only a fecking eedjit wouldn't check to see if that one was still alive!"

Lynn shushed her.

_The Israeli woman slowly walked out from behind the sandy yellow wall, gun raised._

_Then, suddenly, one of the lead zombies leapt up and sunk its rotten teeth into the barrel of the gun._

Christina leapt two feet in the air beside me.

_The army woman threw the undead flesh-eater off the gun barrel before firing three shots at it. Once it was properly dead, the Israeli let out a short, quiet gasp: she'd been bitten._

"She's gubbed." Marlene deadpanned.

"Shame." Lynn sighed. "I liked her. We have the same hair style."

The movie suddenly paused, with Gerry having just cut off the infected woman's bitten left hand.

Christina was probably the only person who was grateful; she has almost shat herself twelve times in this movie, even at the parts that weren't all that scary.

"I'm going to get pop tarts I borrowed from Uri." Lynn announced, standing up and putting quotation marks round the word borrowed.

The remaining four of us sat in silence before Chris said she was hittin' the hay.

I managed to stay awake till Gerry and the army woman, Segen, had reached a W.H.O medical research facility in Wales, after surviving a zombie somehow worming it's way onto the plane, infecting the majority of the planes passengers.

I just hoped I wouldn't have nightmares.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I woke up the next morning to the headache inducing beeping of my alarm clock.

I slammed a hand down on it and the noise stopped.

It was Friday. We had a class with our squad's second-in-command, Eric, a mean son of a gun, who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty.

We still had regular classes, like normal teens who weren't taking bodyguard training, on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays but we had training for two hours, seven days of the week, even holidays.

I quickly got myself dressed into a pair of pitch black jeans, a black t-shirt and the same coloured combat boots.

It was like a uniform: everyone in Dauntless wore black. The other squad's wore different colours.

Erudite, the squad that developed all of the weaponry, armour, vehicles and simulations, wore blue.

Candor, the squad that worked as interrogators and would stop at nothing to work the truth out of people, wore black and white.

Amity, work the land for our food and basic supplies like wood. The people in Amity are either to young to train or injured in someway. They wore cheerful yellow and red.

The final squadron, Abnegation, were the leaders of all five squads. Everyone got orders from them. They were devoted to the protection of clients. They wore grey.

When I exited my room Jeanine was the first to greet me with a nod and a warm smile from her perch on the single-seater couch.

Another two of my roommates, Christina and Shauna were leaning over the back of the three-seater, with their backs facing me, giggling and holding their phones.

I gave Jeannine a questioning look.

The seventeen year-old nodded towards them, her facial expression saying, go see for yourself.

I nervously walked towards them. Then it hit me. Marlene and Lynn weren't out of their rooms yet. They were sitting on the same couch last night. The two must have fallen asleep while watching a movie.

I leaned over the rather low back of the black leather couch and of course, the two missing girls had fallen asleep there.

Marlene's head was lying on Lynn's shoulder and she was hugging a pillow, while Lynn had her arms wrapped around the brunette.

"Isn't it cute?!" Christina squealed.

Marlene sat bolt upright, turning her head of face the three of us, her eyelids hovering halfway over her crystal blue eyes, with Lynn following seconds after.

"Who said 'shoes'?" Marlene asked sleepily.

"No one. Now, get off the couch and go get dressed." Shauna instructed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The five of us decided to eat breakfast in our apartment this morning. It was a pretty rare thing, but when Shauna says she's making her infamous chocolate-chip pancakes, only an idiot would chose a regular Dauntless breakfast of oatmeal or toast instead of them.

The pancakes were quickly eaten, leaving some unlucky person to wash the dishes.

We had a rota put together by Jeanine stuck up on the fridge.

Shauna hopped up from the table to check the rota. "Sorry little sis. It's your turn." She said to Lynn who only muttered an array of swears under her breath.

Lynn padded over towards the sink and Shauna handed her the first dirty plate.

A smirk suddenly appeared on Lynn's face. I can tell she has figured out a way to get herself out of washing the dishes.

She gently placed the plate in the soapy water before bending down, taking a sock off and placing it on the marble countertop.

"Put it back on." Shauna picked up her sisters sock and threw it at her.

"Master has given Dobby a sock!" Lynn yelled triumphantly.

"What the hell are you-"

"Dobby is a free elf!"

Lynn shot out of the room, with Shauna hot on her heels.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Come out Dobby!" Shauna roared, clutching a knife in her hand.

Lynn's laughter could be heard coming from inside her bedroom, taunting her older sister. Shauna pacing in front of the door like a starved predator waiting for its prey to come out of its hiding place.

"Is someone going to try and calm her down?" Chris asked.

"I think we should leave her alone." Jeanine replied. "To try to calm her down would be like trying to survive a thunderstorm wearing only metal; impossible."

"Maybe we should go to Eric's class early?" I suggest.

"That is the smartest thing you've ever said." Christina says.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**Just a filler that is not as action packed as the first chapter, but stuff will pick up soon. Tris'll meet Four next chappie probably. And yes, I did make Jeanine younger and yes, I did make her Dauntless. :3 **

**I could imagine Jean Bean as a Dauntless. And I also hope you enjoyed this chapter and my attempt at humour. And my weird sister moment between Shauna and Lynn. XD**

**Can I get another 10-15 reviews please? I'll update faster. :D**


End file.
